particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ananto War
The Ananto War was a brief conflict between the Celestial Empire of Great Indrala and the The Imperial Republic of Kalistan. Main fighting lasted between March 3988, when Kalistani irregulars blew up an Indralan supertanker in the Anantanese Ocean and the Armistice of January 3996, following the collapse of the Indralan advance. The conflict was officially ended 22 years later with the final restoration of the Affinity Treaty and a statement of understanding concerning piracy on the Anantanese Ocean. Prelude to the Conflict The roots of the conflict lie in the generally rising tension that spread across the globe beginning in the late 3970s. Various conflicts seemed to spark in different places at the same time. During the 3970s, Kalistan began to reassert itself in Northern Selaya, specifically in the Mad Dog and Anantanese Oceans. By 3982, Kalistan declared an embargo of all naval traffic through the Anantanese Ocean, in an effort to enforce neutrality around its shores. Protests were immediate, the most serious emanating from Indrala, who viewed the move as a threat to their trade and security routes in Northern Dovani and Keris. As Kalistan was nominally allied with Trigunia at the time, the Indralans accused Kalistan of doing Trigunia's bidding in the region. Kalistan denied these claims and Kalistani irregular vessels, known as LAFA Ships (Lightly Armored, Fast Attack) began patrolling the Anantanese Ocean, regularly stopping and boarding sea-going vessels as they crossed the Ocean. Indrala responded by stepping up naval escorts of its shipping in the region. On June 10, 3985, Kalistani diplomats were pulled from Indrala. Tensions were high for more than a year of undeclared conflict between the two states, and then on September 12, 3986, Kalistani LAFA vessels pre-emptively sunk an Indralan Corvette which was attempting to assist an Indralan vessel which was under threat. Striking the first blow of the conflict, Kalistan declared war a few hours after the attack, citing repeated violation of Kalistan's closure of the Ocean. Kalistan scored another major hit against Indrala a year and a half later by sinking the Indralan Super Container Ship Sifu. Indrala quickly retaliated by blowing up one of KALNAPECO's oil rigs, and then launching a full scale invasion into Ananto, beginning on November 29, 3988. Phase 1: Invasion of Northern Ananto The Indralan Invasion focused on capturing important beachheads Eveari and Dulnerstaad in Ananto. These Northern Cities both possessed important deep ports which would allow Indrala to bring in additional supplies and forces unhindered. At the time, Eveari was Ananto's primary port, and the capture of Eveari would mean that Ananto was for the most part cut off from the Mainland. The defense of Ananto was costly, and ultimately fruitless, as Kalistani regulars experienced heavy casualties. During the first week of the war, Kalistan lost 1500 troops to kill or capture as fighting went street to street and then house to house. Indrala, for their part, lost only 100 of its forces, due to its effective naval bombardment in support of the invasion. After a short time, Indralan forces broke the defenses and over ran the Kalistani positions, advancing through the Blue Grass Valley with little resistance. By March, 3989, Indrala controlled Eveari, and the adjacent Bluegrass Valley, Dulnerstaad and most of the northern Coast of Ananto. At the same time, the civilian evacuation of Kaliburg began, and ultimately 2400 civilians were lost due to several accidents associated with the evacuation. All told, more than 100,000 civilians were evacuated. As fighting continued in the North, Indrala opened a second front at Dahriel. The Dah Delta however proved to be a trap- the swamp slowed Indrala's advance and resupply operations, and Kalistan was able to hold Indrala out of the city during the first part of the War. As long lines to the mountainous regions of the island remained open, Dahriel continued to be supplied and reinforced, and could avoid the fate of the northern cities. In the opening Stages of the war, Deltaria and Trigunia offered land and naval forces respectively, to defend Kalisan. While not participating directly in the war, these units were likely influential in keeping the war from spreading to the Kalistani Mainland. By March 3990, Indrala was prepared to advance into the Angry Mountains and move toward Kaliburg. Phase 2: The Slog As Indrala began to ascend the mountains from the Bluegrass Valley, the Indralan Navy began shelling government and military targets in Kaliburg, to prepare the way for the final assault on the capital. The only hint of any trouble for Indrala was in the south: The advance on Dahriel was bogged down, and Indrala had lost more than 500 troops, mostly to disease. When the Indralan forces finally made their way into the mountains, they ran into the Revolutionary Socialist Militia of Kalistan, the paramilitary arm of the Socialist Party of Kalistan. The Mountain passes and hilltops north and east of Kaliburg was controlled by the Militia. This partisan force had organized its artillery so that all approaches to the highlands were covered by several batteries at once. Infantry sat in ambush positions along all roads, and hard points were set up in the passes over the mountains. Indrala's 3990 advance had ground to a halt by September 3992, as Partisan forces held Indralan regulars at May. But the Partisan defense was more of a delay, producing no pitched battles, and the Indralans fought their way up to the crest of the mountains. At a few points they threatened to breech the defense and spill over the mountain. To support the advance, Indralan forces left Dulnerstaad and advanced up the Constipated Mountains toward Mt. Su. By September, Indralan Forces were in the vicinity of Mt. Schmee, a mountain at the juncture of the Constipated, Angry and Xanadu Mountains. If Kalistani defenders were wiped out at Schmee, the door would be open for a descent into Kaliburg. By 3993, Kaliburg had been reduced to rubble by Indralan Naval gunfire. The Kalistani National Assembly had evacuated the city for Xanadu, but the Assembly building was shelled and utterly destroyed. Phase 3: The Battle of Mt. Schmee The turning point in the war happened at the heart of the Island, on Mt. Schmee. Indralan forces, who had fought virtually nonstop for two years ascending the mountains, would meet a nearly shattered combined force of Regular and Militia forces from Kalistan in the highlands. Kalistani militia were consolidated in two fronts, one at Mt. Su, where the Indralans were being held off, and the other at Mt. Schmee. The Militia there was joined by Regulars held in reserve at Xanadu. These regular forces were only released because it became clear that the invasion of the Dah Delta had been turned back, and the regulars would not be needed to reinforce Dahriel. The arrival of the regulars made the difference in the battle, turning it from a sure rout to merely a stalemate. The Battle of Mt. Schmee lasted 4 days, and Indralan attacks were relentless. But ultimately, the Kalistani forces, crippled and greatly reduced in strength, held the field. During the battle, Kalistan's President, Poppy Smith-Bennots, who was fighting with the Militia, lost her life defending an important bridge over the headwaters of the Zappa River, which lead to Kaliburg. Kalistan also lost Regular General Henry Allen, who had been in charge of the defense of Dahriel, and had been called to Mt. Schmee now that Indralan pressure on the city was lifted. Over all, Kalistan lost close to 10,000 troops, 6,000 regulars and 3,700 Partisans, during the 4 day battle. Indrala lost close to that number over the entire slog. Phase 4: Return to Peace The Battle of Mt. Schmee, while technically a defeat for Kalistan, forced the Indralans off the mountains and back to the Bluegrass valley to regroup. Calls for reinforcements were delayed in Indrala, and by 3995, Kalistan had regrouped in the mountains and started to reclaim much of the northern slope of the Mountains. By the time they made it into the Bluegrass valley, the Indralans had pulled back to Eveari. Despite still controlling the seas around Ananto, the Indralans had not been resupplied or reinforced and they were not able to effectively regroup to resist the Kalistani forces, who were quickly reinforcing with fresh units released from the Mainland. In addition, Indrala had been drawn into a larger conflict elsewhere, and needed to resolve the Ananto conflict quickly. Kalistani political attaches entered the city with Indralan negotiators under a flag of temporary truce. The armistice returned the countries to the status quo ex ante. The Articles of Armistice were: # Indrala shall be allowed to leave Kalistan in peace. All prisoners of war shall be returned from both sides.Kalistan and Indrala shall not indemnify each other for losses leading to or during the war. There will be no reparations due, nor shall either side be made to accept fault for the war. # When hostilities have ended, Kalistan and Indrala will participate in a joint conference concerning freedom of movement and transit in the Anantanese Ocean. Until formal negotiations are concluded, Kalistan shall not give up its claims, but shall not hinder, specifically, Indralan movement which is not directed at Kalistan through the Ocean in any way. # Kalistan shall insist upon neutrality in all other wars going on across the globe, and shall not participate in any further military actions in support of Indrala's enemies. # Both sides agree that, after Indrala is fully at peace, the Kalistani President will visit Indrala to restore the Kalistani-Indralan Fraternal Community pact. Following the Acceptance of the Armistice a month later, Indralan forces began withdrawing from Kalistan. For their part, they had achieved their war aims: Kalistan had agreed to re-open the Ocean and to help them take a stand against Piracy. Kalistan had, for its part, also achieved its war aims: It had successfully repelled an invasion from a superior force. Aftermath With much of Ananto in rubble following the conflict and more than 20,000 dead, Kalistan set about restoring what had been destroyed. Kaliburg was rebuilt using a generous public-private incentive system while protecting housing from development. The Government deepened Port Devon to provide Ananto with its second deepwater port, expanded Port Sweedes in Vrassa and built a new Shipyard at Kaliburg which has since constructed much of Kalistan's modern navy. The National Assembly Building was restored, and and many of the refugees who left during the evacuation began returning to pick up their lives. Kalistan soon turned to exploitation of massive iron ore reserves which were discovered in Neveras immediately following the war and became one of Northern Selaya's leading exporter of steel. Indrala, for its part went on to participate in further conflict with Trigunia, in defense of their allies in Hutori. The Armistice Agreement at Eveari ensured that Kalistan would not close the ocean, so Indrala had unhindered access to the north. The war was officially ended with the ratification of the Revocation of the Declaration of War in early 4018, and the resumption of the Affinity Treaty between Kalistan and Indrala. Since then, Kalistan has grown closer to Indrala in the security realm, though Indrala still expresses concern about piracy from time to time. Category:Anantonese Ocean Category:Indrala